


I Like It When You Cry

by excaelos



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (aka you find crying arousing), Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Cock Rings, DO NOT GET ATTACHED TO THIS FIC AS IS, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, It will be edited a lot, Pegging, Praise Kink, i am sorry that this is my first real contribution to the writing community as a whole, i will do my best to make this filthy, still a wip but im posting now to force myself to get over my writing commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaelos/pseuds/excaelos
Summary: i have nothing that could describe this other than "smutty word soup with random kinks thrown in"a wip, I am probably going to force someone to beta this for me, and yeahincomplete, uh, read at your own risk, and mwah??
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	I Like It When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is certainly... an experience, but lemme just say I AM KINDA EXCITED TO SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT. That said, I take constructive criticism (and would really, really appreciate getting some feedback), but if you're just here to shit on my work, then bye bye.

“Ah, ahhh, hold on!”

Drool slid down the corner of Mammon’s lips as he tried to speak. His eyebrows crinkled with worry as he chewed his lip. You stopped canting your hips into him and wrapped your hands around his waist to make him stop. Nail-shaped indentations had been pressed into his skin from earlier, but now, as you held him tighter than before, you knew these new ones would last for a few days at least.

You hummed in concern and brushed his sweat-matted bangs away from his eyes. “What is it, baby? What do you need?”

“I…” he chewed his lip some more, eyes downcast, head turned away from you. He was a perfect display of submission for you, a perfect little bitch, yet it still wasn’t satisfying. Not yet.

You grabbed his chin and gently but with pressure turned his head until he was facing you. “Look me in the eyes when you talk, Mammon.”

He whimpered and looked further away, if that was possible. Your grip on his chin turned tight. “Mammon, look me in the eyes, or we stop this right now.”

Mammon whined but complied. His cheeks flushed red as he made eye contact with you. Idly, you noticed that the blue of his eyes was brought out by how red they were from crying. And the tear streaks on his face complemented the cherry red tint to his face. So, so pretty.

He made a soft noise of embarrassment but his dick twitched, and it was then that you realized you had been speaking aloud. “You are gorgeous,” another twitch and whine, “but more than that, you’ve been so good for me so far. You’d like to keep that up, right? Be a good boy for me?”

If the aggressive nodding of his head was anything to go by, that was a yes. However…

“Use your words.”

The flush of Mammon’s nose and cheeks spread down to the top of his chest. “Yes, Master!”

“Good boy.”


End file.
